


"That's Cheating!"

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [11]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mario Kart, Robot game night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Game night at Walter Manor is always fun, but The Spine better prepare for payback if he's going to cheat at video games.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	"That's Cheating!"

Rabbit, Sparky, The Spine and Zer0 were having a Mario Kart tournament in living room 3. For the past few rounds Sparky had been winning, much to her delight. The bots were seated on the long couch in front of the tv, game controllers in hand as they sped their respective cars towards victory.

"Oh, Sparky's gonna win again The Spine!" Zer0 exclaims with a laugh. "We gotta do something!" 

Poor Zer0 had been coming in 9th and 12th for most of the rounds. He was having fun regardless.

"Kick their butts, I'm r-ri-right behind ya Sparky!" Rabbit cheers.

The Spine's avatar was in fourth place before he calmly shot a red shell at Rabbit's race car, spinning her out to her dismay. 

"Spine! Ya r-ra-rascal!" Rabbit scolds playfully. "It's up to you n-no-now Sparky! Take us home!"

Sparky was taking the lead in the home stretch before crossing the the finish line when Spine got an idea that would ensure his victory. With a smirk on his face he leans over to the little bot seated beside him and gives her a smooch on the side of her head.

With a gasp, Sparky's blue optics widen and glow in surprise. She feels herself heat up in a robotic blush, freezing in place for a moment as her race car crashes into the side of the track. The little bot sparks a little, trying to compute what happened and the subsequent rush of emotions. Spine grins and takes his opportunity to speed ahead, crossing the finish line as Sparky blinks and sputters in embarrassment. 

"That was---that's cheating Spine!" Sparky finally gets out with a laugh, turning to look at The Spine as the game's credits roll.

The Spine only smiles back at her, green optics alight with mirth as he chuckles. "Yes, I know. But it worked didn't it?"

"Spine, ya know Sparky's g-go-gonna get ya back for that, right?" Rabbit asks, shaking her head at Spine.

Sparky gives Spine a sidelong look, a mischievous smile on her face. She didn't confirm with Rabbit, but she had a plan for the next time they raced. The tournament was over for now.

The following weekend, the bots set up another Mario Kart night and this time Sparky was ready. She had a plan, and bided her time for the right moment to put it into action.

They start a new race and Sparky lets The Spine win the first few races before sublty winking at Rabbit while Spine was focused on the game. Rabbit grins and winks back. Even without a Wi-Fi connection to carry messages between them, Rabbit understood perfectly that Sparky was about to put her plan into action.

Sitting up on her knees on the couch cushion, Sparky faces The Spine and puts a hand on his shoulder, the same mischievous smile on her face as before. He glances between her and the game with a perked brow.

"Sparky? What are you?--" 

"Boop." 

Sparky lightly taps The Spine's nose with a finger tip then with a tiny zap of electricity, plants a small kiss on his silver cheek. 

"Uh, well, uh..." 

Spine vents steam, his cool composure slipping away as Sparky giggles and turns back around to high five Rabbit. The silver automaton's race car drives over the side of the track in his shock. With the other three bots distracted, Zer0 actually manages to win the race, much to his delight. 

"She got you good, The Spine!", he laughs as his race car crosses the finish line.

"That's cheating." Spine mumbles with a puff of steam and adjusts the fedora on his head, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't help the crooked smile that formed on his lips though. He could feel the core in his chest thrum warmly as he looked over at the copper bot seated next to him.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Sparky retorts with a soft laugh, winking at Spine. 

If The Spine was going to cheat in the future, he had better be prepared for payback. It's only fair.


End file.
